In known instruments of the type recited above a handle is provided as a fixed non-detachable part of the instrument. If a second puncture into the bodily cavity must be made whilst treating a patient, when, for example, additional auxiliary instruments need to be brought to the site of the operation in the bodily cavity, the main instrument must be exchanged for another such instrument.